There is known a hydraulic control device for a vehicular friction clutch provided with a hydraulic cylinder having a piston assembly consisting of pistons arranged in its axial direction. The hydraulic control device for such a vehicular friction clutch is configured such that a minute gap formed between a pair of pistons of the friction clutch makes it possible to prevent a vibration of a vehicular drive power source such as an engine transmitted to one of the pair of pistons, from being transmitted to the other of the pair of pistons is restricted. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce the transmission of the vibration to a sealing member provided between the pistons and a pressure chamber of the hydraulic cylinder to oil-tightly seal the pressure chamber, so that the durability of the seating member is improved. Patent Document 1 discloses a hydraulic control device wherein a flow restrictor (orifice) is provided between a pressure chamber of a hydraulic cylinder and a control oil passage through which a working oil is supplied to the pressure chamber.